wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal
For TCG information, see Eternal (TCG). : is the collective spirit and living embodiment of the Will of the White Room. She is an amalgamation of all of the sadness of everyone who has ever competed in the Selector Battles and is embodiment of the 'Eternal Girl' ideal. Eternal also serves as the main antagonist in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance As of Episode 10, Eternal doesn't have a concrete physical form. Instead she appears as multi-colored flashes of light who each speak with a different voice. In Episode 11, Eternal takes the physical form of the LRIG of the Beginning. However, whether it is its real or assumed form has yet to be determined. Personality Eternal's personality is rather hard to define. Since she is a mass collection of spirits, she can be said to have multiple personalities within her. One thing that can be said though is that Eternal has an obsession with granting wishes and desperately desires a new master so that the "door" can be opened. To that end, she is willing to manipulate anyone in order to achieve that goal. In Episode 10, Kiyoi Mizushima remarks that when she conversed with Eternal, it felt like she was an "merciless and inorganic system that drives Selectors towards battles; and that there's an evil will flowing towards its source. And......sadness." ''Despite that, however, Kiyoi also admits that she felt another fleeting presence within that room. Background Eternal has been described as the '''Spirit of the White Room.' She was born as the White Room when Mayu inadvertently created the First Selector Battles out of both her sadness, loneliness and hatred towards the outside world. However, when the First Selector Battles ended with Mayu's passing, the realm which Mayu had created collapsed and the room lost its purpose. Later over a long period of time, the White Room began developing its own sentience from the dark feelings of the girls who lost and sought a new master. She found that master during the second stage of the Selector Battles of Lostorage incited WIXOSS, in the form of the former LRIG Kou Satomi who used his position as a Bookmaker to set up matches to bring despair to Selectors for his own entertainment and hopes at finding the strongest Selector to toy with. However, when Kou Satomi was defeated, the second round of the battles disappeared again rendering the White Room purposeless again. Sometime later, the Spirits within White Room reached a stage where they could become sentient and reached out to Carnival to help them open the door by finding the strongest Selector to become its new Master. They then made Carnival the acting Master of the third round of Selector Battles starting the events of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Chronology Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Relationships Carnival Carnival is an LRIG that was summoned by Eternal to be the master of the third Selector Battles. They share a master and subordinate relationship where Carnival receives orders from Eternal and carries them out. Eventually, Carnival realizes that she is nothing more than a pawn to Eternal herself, when Kiyoi Mizushima is also chosen by the White Room. Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi Mizushima is the second chosen one who was chosen by Eternal for reasons unknown. Tama Eternal desires Tama strictly for her ability to become the Keyhole. Eternal successfully captures Tama in Episode 9 and turns her into the Keyhole, but Tama escapes later in Episode 10, thanks to Yuki's help. Trivia Gallery Spirits of White Room.png Eternal.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LRIG Category:Female